


Decay

by Kindred



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Terminal Illnesses, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, hurt Charley, vampire Charley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Charley was dying and Jerry could smell death lingering over the boy and what if Jerry offers the young teen way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His mum had cried, the doctor sat in front of them and all Charlie could do was listen but the voices were muffled he wanted to shut down “If he starts treatment right now he could have another month, I’m sorry if we caught it early…” He was a kind man but Charlie wanted to hurt him for telling him that he’s going to die. In the parking lot his mother still cried her eyes read and puffy as her son swayed from his first around of chemo he felt sick and seeing his mother cry was making him feel worst.  
“I’m going for a walk.” He said  
“Do you want me to come with you?” she asked looking at her child  
“No mum it’s okay I just need some time alone, I will keep my phone on me.” He smiled as he walked away from her and headed away.

He kept walking until he came to the park he use to play in as a child, he took a seat on the bench and watched. This is how Jerry found Charlie sat on the bench, the boy was looking out into the park and it’s seems that the boy hadn’t even notices that it was now dark until Jerry snapped him out of his thought. He blinked up at the man that Ed thought a vampire a part of Charlie wanted to laugh at that he doesn’t eve care now. “What are you doing out here?” Jerry asked, there as playful smirk on his lips, but the boy just blankly at him before he looked back out into the dark abandon park.  
“I should get home, my mum will be worried.” He said numbly, …no she will be doing her nut in…he thought the man tilted his head to the side as he moved sit next to him on the bench and frowned at the boy’s defeated look.  
“What happen to that Spit fire heat?” Jerry asked as he looked at the young boy. 

Since he met the boy he could smell something liked death hanging on the boy. Very fibre on the boy’s body even his clothes reeked of It, he shouldn’t care what happen to this child but a part of him had already decide that Charlie was going to be his and what better way to bend the boy’s mind than by playing with the fact he is going to die.

Jerry leaned back and watched the teen’s face and dropped the smile on his face and tried to look like he cared “You’re dying.” The vampire said softly, as he reached out and ran his fingers though the curly hair. Charlie doesn’t flinch as he turned to look at him with dull bluey green eyes, Jerry knew the boy was just to try to fight. Charlie doesn’t care if the man is a vampire any more he just didn’t want to know.  
“Does it smell?” He asked, he assumed that is how he knew about his illness “I only found out day, been ill a while but I hid it from Amy. The Doctors did tests and… ” He said, stopping speaking as he felt the vampire’s fingers still in his hair and it felt comforting and he didn’t want the vampire to pull away  
“It smell like decay it lingers though skin and seeps thought the clothes.” He said, the teen nodded and shivered at the coldness of the night. He heard rustling of clothes and then felt something over his shoulder Charlie looked up at him and shocked as Jerry placed a jacket over his shoulder “I think you have week’s maybe months?”  
“A month at best, I started treatment to day. It’s really hit me hard.” Charlie whispered as he felt tears burn his eyes. “It’s not fair I’m barely 17.” He cried, Jerry warped his arms around the child’s shoulder and pulled him closer.

He shouldn’t care he should just bleed this kid and leave him for the police to find, the boy knows he a vampire and had been coursing trouble, he wants this boy and under all that decaying smell was a luring smell that makings the man’s teeth ach. “I can give you a way out.” Jerry whispered softly against the boy’s ear, Charlie looked up at him from the comfort of the man’s chest  
“Y…You mean turn me?” He whispered, his voice dry and broken as the vampire looked down at him and used his thumb to wipe the tears off his cheeks  
“Yes.” He whispered, as he kissed the along the soft neck “Just one bite Charlie and you will be cure you won’t have to deal with the poison they are forcing you to take.” He purred as he helped the boy onto his lap. Charlie gasped as he felt the large hands on his hips as they curl holding him to place  
“J…Jerry.” The vampire, smiled as he heard his name being moaned as he lifted his head up and kissed him on the lips before he went back to nuzzled Charlie’s neck sniffing along his neck making boy shiver  
“Just one bite Charlie and you will be better than alright.” He told him as his hands roam the teen’s body  
“W…What are you doing?” The curly haired teen gasped as the cool hands slide under his shirt.

The dark haired vampire smirked up at him as he watched the blush creep up his pale skinned face as he let his nails lengthen as he light scratched the teen’s skin just enough to make Charlie shiver “I just want one thing from you?” He purred  
“J…Just the one.” He tried to say as he lowered his head on the man’s shoulders, Jerry chuckled and kissed along the shoulder while he pulled away the teen’s hoodie and shirt  
“Cleaver boy.” He grinned as he licked the skin “I want you in my bed.” The teen pulled back and looked at him with large tearful eyes  
“What about my mum?” He whispered  
“We will leave and your mother will be safe.” He whispered “However there is a man I have to see before we do. So what do you say darling.” The teen was quiet for a moment as he let the vampire suck and lick on his neck making his mind turn to mush.  
“Yes.” 

He closed his eyes as the vampire tighten his arms around himself as the vampire licked the area of his neck “Just breathe Charlie.” Jerry purred as let his canines grow before he let them sink into his skin. The bluey eyed teen gasped and let out a whimpered as he twisted his hand into the vampires shirt. He sunk his teeth into his own lips as the vampire drink from until he become limp in his arms, the teen felt light headed like he stood up to fast and the pain no longer bothered in as he dropped into Jerry’s strong arms. He laid his head on the vampire’s shoulder watching a small bead of his blood run down the thick strong neck “Shhh my sweet boy just sleep, I will look after you know.” He hummed  
“Thank you.” Charlie whispered as he closed his eyes and drifted off. 

The vampire sat there for a time feeling the boy’s heart slow down more and more as the venom of his bite started to take over. He smiled as he stood up still holding Charlie in his arms as Jerry walked back to his car. Opening the back door he gently laid the boy out on the back seat before covering him up to his shoulder in a large blanket before he shut the door and headed to the driver’s seat. He finely got what he wanted the boy was soon to be his but he knew if he didn’t deal with Peter before he left Charlie could seek the people he knew and made a mess. The boy whimpered in the back making Jerry looked behind him “Shhh Charlie just rest.” He purred before looking back out onto the road. He’s going to let Charlie rest before going after Peter Vincent the one who got away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated it

She giggled as she rolled in his arms, her warms curled around the large man’s shoulders as he led her inside the bed room. The man smirked as he mouthed her throat as he pushed her up against the wall. She moaned as she hooked her legs over his hip as the man held her arms tightly “Easy big guy, you paid for whole night… wait who is that?” She asked seeing a boy laid out on the bed.

He was still as he laid on the bed his arm above his head his shirt raised a little up his torso, to her the boy didn’t look like he was moving…oh god…she thought as she turned to look at the man who was holding her seeing his eyes burn red as he grinned at her “That is Charlie and he will be hungry when he woke up.” He told her, the bleached blonde started to tremble as the vampire grinned and he breathed in her fear. Placing a finger on her lips “Shhhh you don’t want to wake Charlie.” He grinned and then pushed her head to the side roughly before biting down on her neck.

He woke up to feeling heavy, his muscles felt tight and his mouth felt dry as well as his throat as if has been eating sand. He laid there on the soft bed and slowly opening his eyes and looked up at the roof. He heard the sound of sobbing and whimpering he turned his head and looked at the other bed to see a woman lying there her arms were raised above her head and handcuffed to the head board. Her eyes were wide with fear as tears watered her makeup sending it down her face. She was gagged to stop her from screaming and he could see that his master had already had drunk from her. 

Charlie groaned as he sat up his bone clunking back together with a loud pop the bleached blonde turned her head sharply and looked at him almost pleading at him. She whimpered to him though her gag as he sat there tilting his head, he knew if he was still mortal he would have rushed over to her and tried to free her but those feelings seem to be squashed. There was a flicker of guilt, anger and there little voice in the back of his head screaming at him ‘help her!’ ‘Save her!’ but he just sat there looking at her. They both turned their heads when they heard the clicking of the lock and the handle of the door move down. The girl started her muffled screaming as door open and Jerry walked in, he looked up to see Charlie was sat up in bed giving him a wide eyed look “Well good evening Sleeping Beauty I see you have finely woken up.” He grinned. While the girl screamed though the gag and started to kick her legs as she tried to push herself away from him. 

Jerry frowned and walked over to her and grabbed her chin to force her to look at him “Shhh be quiet I can’t think if you keep making all that noise.” He told her, the blonde whimpered as more tears rolled down her face as the vampire stood back up and then sat on the bed with the teen. He sat on the bed and grabbed the teen by the hips and pulled Charlie into his lap earning him a squeak from the teen. Jerry watched his face and then looked up into those pools of the innocent blue. Part from the squeak Charlie as of yet hasn’t spoken a word he reached up and brushed his knuckles own the teen’s cheek to the bite on his neck seeing it scar, as he looked at the teen he wondered if the trauma of being turning and forced him to forget who he was. “What is your name?” He asked   
“Charlie.” Jerry smiled at him as he rested his hands on his hips letting his fingers slide under the teen’s shirt   
“Who am I?”  
“Jerry.” Teen said his as his breath hitched as the feeling of the warm hands on his skin “Master.” He said softly as his eyes lids flutter shut as he tilted his head to offer him is neck the vampire hummed happily.  
“Charlie do you remember you mother?” He asked as he let his hands wonder to the button of the boy’s jeans and popped it open. The teen open his eyes and looked down to the vampire’s hand and watched him open his jeans before he looked up into the vampire’s stormy blues eyes as he thought about it what he remembers and then shook his head  
“No.” He told him. …perfect…Jerry thought.

Charlie turned to watch the woman who was looking at them with fearful eyes and making more whimpering noises. Jerry looked to where the teen was looking and he hooked his fingers under Charlie chin turning his head back to face him and “How are you feeling?” He smiled at him   
“Tried.” The teen answered   
“That is normal that is why I got her you need to feed my little one.” Jerry whispered to him as he tilted the teen head down and kissed Charlie on the lips. The curly haired teen moaned into his master’s lips and any thoughts of feeding flew out of his mind. The vampire pulled the boy’s shirt up and over his head and then went to kissing down the teen’s throat and nipped the skin   
“Please.” Charlie moaned, as he warped his arms around him Jerry chuckled and pulled back as he looked up at him   
“You need to feed first.” He whispered, he then helped Charlie off him before standing back up and holding out his hands “Feed and then I will show you how a master takes care of his boy.” Charlie grinned impishly as Jerry spun him around to look down at the woman “Now darling take a deep breathe and tell me what you can smell?” The older vampire whispered into Charlie’s ear.

The woman cried out realising that Charlie wasn’t going to save her and the boy wasn’t in danger either, the curly haired teen closed his eyes as he let Jerry hands roam over his naked torso. “She stinks.” Charlie said   
“She a hooker.” Jerry pointed out “But can you smell that her fear?” He asked seeing the teen nod “It makes your teeth ach your skin crawl the need to feed building in your gut.” The vampire whispered in his ear as he nipped the lob.

Moving away from Charlie he heard the teen whimper at the loss of his touch, as the vampire walk to the blonde woman who was screeching though the gag as Jerry unties her and holds her up to Charlie. He held her head to the side where Jerry hadn’t bit her “Come now Charlie you need to feed.” The woman struggled and cried out “Shhh shhh.” Jerry tells her as the teen hovered over her bared throat. His eyes flickered up at the man who smiled down at him as he felt his canines grow in hunger and it made him groan at the feel of them growing “That’s it baby.” Jerry said praising him as he lowered his head to the pulse that the thumping though her skin. 

Charlie felt his teeth slice through the skin without much force, the woman screamed and tried to thrash about as the teen held onto her arms and started drinking from her. Jerry grinned as he petted Charlie’s hair as the teen kept drinking “That’s it take your fill.” He told him softly. Pulling himself away from the woman Charlie whined when there was no more blood. “Good boy.” Jerry said to him as he pushed the woman’s body to the floor as he looked back at teen who was still kneeling on the floor. He reached out and ran his fingers up and down the teen’s cheek “You are a messy eater baby.” He told him as he wiped his thumb across the blood smear on his chin before he popped his thumb into the teen’s mouth and watched him roll his tongue over the thumb. 

He pulled him up and placed him on the bed taking his hands and raising them above his head before using the hand cuffs that where left there. “We will clean up afterwards but for now I want my prize.” He growled as he pulled the teen’s jeans off his legs in one quick movement that it made Charlie squeak. He then flipped the teen on his stomach making him cry out as he felt the twist of the handcuff on his wrist “That’s its baby let me hear you.” Jerry purred, as he kissed his way down the boy’s back seeing old scars and wondering where they were from, he reach the boy’s backside and sunk his teeth into the curve of the teen’s rump making him scream.


End file.
